


The Great King's affairs

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, porn industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: Many pairs of hands and lips get to touch and play with Tooru.However, only Iwaizumi can touch his heart too.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	The Great King's affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonboyblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonboyblues/gifts).



> This idea has been lurking in a corner of my mind for years now. 2020 is the year when I get the balls to write it down lol  
> It's been a while since I wrote something that's not Akaashi centric lolol
> 
> This is just a work of fiction, a product of my imagination. However, I am fully aware that the porn industry and sex workers are rather controversial topics. I also believe that any job choice is valid, as long as others are not harmed. Do not judge and you will not be judged. 
> 
> If you are not comfortable with such topics, please do not read this work. 
> 
> This one's for Erica.❤️

The atmosphere of the room was heavy. The air was thick with the smell of sex, it dripped with lust and sin, and every loud moan and curse only made the tension denser.

“Shit- babe, you’re so fucking tight-”

The tattooed man on top didn’t hold back with the thrusts. Dark blue eyes fixated on the other, he kept rocking his hips, brutally slamming his erect penis inside his partner. Under him, a slender, brown-haired angel moaned out loud his pleasure. Back arched and arms tied to the wooden bars of the headboard with thick leather belts, he had his knees pushed to his chest and his entrance exposed, leaving little to nothing left for imagination.

The sounds that filled the small bedroom were the definition of pure filth. Skin slapping skin, the loud squelches of a lubed cock stretching tight, warm walls and the chain of dirty praises groaned or stuttered – they were making the male’s already throbbing cock leak with arousal.

“Fuck- please, please- m-more!” came out begs that weren’t muffled and surrounded the one on top. And dutifully, he complied.

When the black-haired male changed the angle of his hips, the brunette moaned louder. His filthy cries were silenced when the bigger male slid his tongue inside the whimpering male’s mouth, but not even then did the pretty sounds stop. Tongue gliding against another tongue, the kiss was deep and hungry. The black-haired male devoured the bottom’s sobbing mouth, sucking on his warm tongue and memorizing the sweetness of his lips.

It wasn’t until the brown-eyed beauty underneath bit on his partner’s lip harder that his arms were finally released. Slightly sore from the rough contact of artificial leather against white, delicate skin, his long limbs wrapped themselves around the panting man’s neck. One was crying out, begging to be fucked harder, while the other grunted and marked the pretty neck with deep, reddish love bites. The slender angel held onto the dom’s frame as if he was desperate, manicured, short nails drawing red lines across the tattooed dragon on his back.

They orgasmed almost at the same time. With a filthy cry, the brunet came, cock twitching untouched and staining their abdomens while the other filled the wet condom to the brim. They were so lost in their pleasure that the only verbal reactions were half uttered curses and animalistic growls. The taller fucked into his partner’s ass till the latter’s thighs trembled, a weak whimper following. Feeling his own dick twitching overstimulated, the one on top pulled out and collapsed on the brunet’s chest, and they both took a few moments to breathe and come down from their high.

Spent but still trapped under the spell of lust, they kissed again, wordlessly, just a pair of tangled limbs and curious fingers brushing flushed skin and dark bite marks.

“Cut! Great work, everyone! We’re done here.”

Iwaizumi hit the stop button at the command, allowing himself to pull back from the recording device and put it down. Around him, the crew members whooped and cheered, high fiving and marking the successful end of yet another shooting.

He nodded and smiled at the director’s words, finally stepping back from the set and grabbing a plastic bottle of water to quench his thirst. But as he did so, he didn’t look away from the pair of naked men laying on the disheveled bed who were panting and slowly regaining their energy. They pulled apart from their embrace, both laying on their backs, staring at the while ceiling.

“Fuck damn, you’re good, Katsumi-chan.” The shorter brunet panted and sat up eventually, turning to lightly slap the tattooed man’s shoulder. Katsumi, the complete opposite of his screen image of a rough man that he displayed just seconds ago, laughed heartily and the smile on his lips was endearing and bright. The man, in his naked, masculine glory, was all but like a friendly puppy whose eyes lit up at the praise.

“Give yourself some credit too, Tooru-kun. It’s teamwork.” He sat up as well with a wink and took the robe handed to him by one of the assistants. Tooru, or The Grand King, as he was called in his scripts, bumped his fist against Katsumi’s with a large smirk, then gulped down the water in his bottle. Clad in an identical white robe as his shooting partner’s, he stood up and made his way to the camera crew, chatting happily and joking with those who he met on his way.

“Iwa-chaaaan~” Oikawa’s tone was joyous when he finally got hold of the other’s elbow and gripped it with long, slim fingers. “How did we do? Are you proud of me~?” he chirped happily and loomed over Hajime’s shoulder to see the recording being played by Iwaizumi.

The cameraman didn’t even bother to look up, letting Oikawa’s chin rest on top of his shoulder as he continued to inspect the recorded material. Satisfied, he saved the file and sent it to the editing team, then finally turned to the pretty brunet. There was an enigmatic gleam when their eyes met, and Tooru could swear he saw the hint of a teasing grin on Iwaizumi’s lips before the same mouth pressed a chaste kiss on his still swollen lips.

“You moan like a girl.”

...

“I do what?!”

* * *

Now, the bedroom set was different. The lights were dim, dark, heavy curtains pulled to cover the window and hide the pair from the curious light of the moon. The sheets made of soft satin fabric were pushed aside, resting like delicate waves around Tooru’s waist.

This time, he was on top. His head was thrown back and his eyes hazy with immeasurable pleasure. Shaky, stuttered gasps fell from his parted lips each time his thighs helped him rise and fall on the hard dick inside him.

He was the same lewd angel who shamelessly succumbed to the pleasure of being filled to the brim with an erect dick just recently. But this time, no camera followed them, no one focused on the way Tooru’s hips rose and fell and the way his mouth opened to release obscene cries and pleas for more.

This time, it was only Hajime and Tooru, caught under the spell of their desire.

“O-oh fuck, you feel so good-” Oikawa couldn’t help but moan, hand flying to his mouth to cover the string of filthy sounds. Fueled by the waves of sinful pleasure hitting him, Tooru arched his body further and cried delighted, the new angle exposing the path of blooming bite marks and bruises that slowly made their way from Oikawa’s beautiful torso to the slim curve of his hips.

The sight alone was enough to push the other man into a frenzy of arousal and maddening lust. Stronger arms squeezed the milky flesh of his partner’s hips, helping Tooru rock back and forth on his dick and take him deeper. The slap of their skin and the electrifying sensation of friction blew Hajime’s mind. He was lost in his pleasure, but he’ll be damned if he would let Oikawa come with just that.

Iwaizumi’s eyes gleamed almost dangerously when he flipped their positions and pushed Oikawa’s back on the soft pillows and blankets. Amused by the look of surprise and mild annoyance Oikawa gave him, Iwaizumi only grinned wider before leaning in to peck that soft, sad mouth.

“Hush… You know I’ll treat you perfectly.” The hands that once stopped on the slim thighs were now caressing his face, while his voice dropped into a husky yet warm tone.

Lips tingling from the bruising kiss he received, Tooru nodded. He knew better than to doubt that statement.

Their new position allowed Hajime to lift Oikawa’s hips up so that he could slide underneath. His cock aligned perfectly with his lover’s gaping entrance, and it took Tooru a single, shaky plea for Iwaizumi to fill him up again. From that angle, the bright red and pink marks that decorated his lover’s skin were even more enthralling. Hajime could only stare, absorbed by their beauty and the way his hip bones shifted under the milky layer of skin. A masterpiece, he concluded, not having enough of the sight.

“You’re so beautiful-“ he grunted out, calloused hands roaming over Oikawa’s chest, down to his nipples to tease them with playful flicks of his thumbs; and finally, on his graceful hips to squeeze and brush the soft flesh. “You’re gorgeous on camera, Tooru.” Hajime began, leaning over so that his mouth could reach the other’s flushed chest and taint it with new bruises and kisses. Oikawa, whose body was rather flexible, didn’t mind the angle his back bent in and just stuttered out the other’s name, preoccupied with the way Iwaizumi’s hips kept hitting his prostate gland in slow but well-meant thrusts and the shivers he felt each time Hajime sucked on his skin.

“But you’re ethereal now, naked, panting and flushed, just for me alone.” He finished, teeth sinking in the other’s collarbone.

“Haji- H-Hajime…” Oikawa moaned, barely keeping his eyes open. He clung on the other, held him tight, and bit hard on his lip when Iwaizumi took his mouth in a hungry and searing kiss. Their mouth melted together, harsh breaths and choked whimpers muffled down each time their tongues glided against each other.

“Tell me, Tooru-” Iwaizumi delivered a particularly strong thrust that had Oikawa’s toes curling and leaking cock twitching painfully, and his tone dropped from the gentle whispers to something huskier, rougher. “Do I fuck you better than them? Does it- shit, nhh- does it feel better when it’s my cock stretching you so wide?” He didn’t give Oikawa a chance to respond – not yet. He made sure to offer another round of well-planned rolls of his hips that forced the male under him to release the sweetest moans.

“Answer me, Grand King.” The look in Iwaizumi’s eyes darkened visibly as Oikawa’s stage name fell from his lips. Opening his eyes to look up, Tooru met his eyes. He trembled at that and wanted to react, but the heavenly feeling of Iwaizumi’s cock ramming his sensitive walls didn’t help much.

“Hajime- God- please-“ he whimpered, closing his eyes shut and simply drowning in the ecstasy that took over him. “Y-you know they’re nothing next to you-” he cried out again, crumbling on the silken sheets. “I’m yours, yours alone, a-always been-” Iwaizumi didn’t react much, except for the frenzied pace of his hips and the way his grip on Tooru’s shoulders tightened to the point when he understood that bruises would form on the white skin. Oh well, not that he minded. Marking Tooru was his favorite thing after all.

“Believe me… I love you with all my heart.” Oikawa found himself almost sobbing, rich brown eyes peering into his lover’s green ones. It was an enticing mix of imploration, desire and yearning. Iwaizumi read passion behind that look, passion and sincerity. He already knew that Oikawa belongs to him anyway, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t like to hear his beautiful Tooru saying it for him from time to time.

Instead of a response, satisfied Iwaizumi decided to have mercy. One hand cupping the brunet’s cheek, he leaned in and kissed him again, albeit slower and gentler. There was love and care in the way Hajime’s mouth moved against Oikawa’s, and the latter’s heart nearly burst as he kissed back. His face switched from the dark, an almost wild expression on his face to something less aggressive and more affectionate.

Though, Oikawa yelped and bit on Iwaizumi’s lip when he felt a warm palm wrapped around his flushed cock. Synching the thrusts of his hand with the rhythm of his hips, Hajime fucked his beloved fast and hard, simultaneously jerking him off. The man focused on the other’s body, his smell, and the taste of his wet tongue rubbing against his. He only thought of how beautiful and eager Tooru looked, how tight he felt, and how warm his heart felt whenever the other shouted his name and stuttered soft I love yous. Oikawa, in turn, was truly on his peak, barely having enough strength in his to form anything else than half-uttered curses and moans.

They reached their orgasms soon after. Fingers intertwined, Oikawa lowered his hips, making Hajime kneel between his legs and fuck his quivering hole. When Tooru came, he let out the most beautiful, horny mewl and he could swear he saw stars – that blinding his orgasm was. Ropes of white fell on his chest, his flushed cock leaking abundantly and staining his lithe body. At the feeling of Oikawa’s walls squeezing his hardness, Hajime followed, and with a shaky whisper of Oikawa’s name, he spilled his load and filled Tooru to the brim. Shakily, he didn’t pull out and kept thrusting slowly, until both of them reached the brink of overstimulation.

“You’re unbelievable…” Oikawa snickered tiredly when the other stopped thrusting and held back a whine at the feeling of Hajime slipping out of him. The other just chuckled in return and helped his lover adjust and lay down comfortably before he could slide next to him.

“I have to live up to my king’s standards.” He merely shrugged, pulling a giggly Tooru to his chest. Iwaizumi pushed his knee between the other man’s and they tangled their legs together, crotches pressed snugly against each other.

“You always do, I picked my knight carefully.” Tooru played along, then wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “What was with that question earlier though?” he spoke again, but after a short pause, his voice was much softer. “Hajime, are you mad at me? Is my job…not okay with you anymore?”

Iwaizumi stared. He took in the pleased and flushed look on his lover’s face from earlier, the pretty blush on his cheeks, the adorable yet provoking way his hair was messed. The lovely mark left on his skin, the way his lips turned redder and swollen from the kisses they shared, the warmth his body gave, pressed tight around his, and ultimately, the look of raw sincerity, almost vulnerability he read in Oikawa’s eyes.

Indeed, was he mad? He asked himself. Was it okay that the love of his life earned money out of adult-themed content while he recorded his performance and edited it? Was it okay that Tooru, his beautiful, formidable Tooru slept with men and women and let them touch the body and kiss the skin that belonged to him?

To others, it might be quite a problem. Who in their right mind would accept their lover to be a porn star?

Too bad Hajime wasn’t exactly sane.

Tooru was happy with what he did. Hajime always admired the fact that his lover didn’t see shame in his chosen career path and never accepted to be degraded for it. He is a beautiful man, charismatic, smart, and dedicated. He knows what he does and is serious in his work. Hajime knew very well that Oikawa was fine on his own. They talked about it many times too – if he would ever feel unsafe, unsatisfied, or tired of it, he wouldn’t hesitate to step back immediately.

And being a part of the shooting team ensured the fact that Hajime would always be around Tooru, both to watch over his lover and make sure he was safe.

Though, the fact that Tooru felt concerned about what Iwaizumi thought touched him.

He didn’t mind one bit, he concluded, still silent as Oikawa kept staring at him with those lovely, dark eyes. Tooru loves him, and Hajime loves Tooru. They’ve been together for years, and not even once did he feel threatened, doubtful, or hurt about Oikawa’s job. Why would he be? Tooru – his precious, wonderful Tooru, is loyal and loving, and if he tells Hajime something, he means it.

He also knew, he was sure of it, that no one ever could pleasure Tooru the way he did. No one ever could fuck him better, make him scream louder, or turn Oikawa into a softer and more aroused mess than he could. No woman or man could ever dream of filling Tooru’s mind and hearing his loudest moans the way Hajime does.

That’s because he’s not fucking Tooru. He’s making love to him.

Remembering the fact that he still didn’t answer, Hajime chuckled and pulled the other impossibly close to him. Gentle fingers brushed Oikawa’s cheek before he kissed him on his forehead, cheeks, and nose, and ultimately on his lips. Tooru opened his eyes again, pleased but still holding the question, to which Hajime smiled wider.

“There’s no need for me to doubt you when I know that to you, I mean more than anything else.” He began, speaking slowly as if to make sure that Oikawa heard him right. “I love you, and I know that you love me. I trust you, I can see it in the way you look at me and talk to me that you want only me.” Before Tooru, whose eyes softened to the point where they threatened to turn glossy, Iwaizumi laughed once again and offered him another kiss.

It calmed him down, especially when he felt a warm tongue swiping at his lower lip. The kiss went deeper, with Oikawa whispering thanks and I love yous, followed by gentle strokes on Hajime’s back and through his hair. They kissed for a few more moments before they pulled back contented and rested in each other’s arms.

“I don’t know.” Tooru sighed pleased at one point later, hiding his face in the crook oh his lover’s neck. “It was kinda hot when you fucked me like that, all possessive and angry looking.” Hajime didn’t see it, but he was completely sure that Tooru grinned against his skin.

“Was it?” he replied nonchalantly, but his hand reached the taller’s rear, where he used his fingers to spread his naked cheeks and rub his middle finger against the loose, leaking hole. His theory was right because Tooru moaned then squirmed and bit hard on his neck at the touch, to which Iwaizumi only chuckled, darker this time, and teased the entrance again.

“How about I show you that side of mine again?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!❤️  
> Chat me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/hyugapineapple)


End file.
